the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pan Post 144
Pan Post 144 briefly opens with a passage from Runekeeper's Book explaining the early creation of Heinyrios. CensorGod arrives in Kumari Kamlen looking for his fez, which The Doctor approves of, but he complains that Heinyrios is too complicated a name and it should be the Henries of the Henryverse instead. In the book it states that when the titans created the Henryverse they imbued it with a great abundance of aether. When High Angel asks The Nameless about the Henryverse he is tasked with creating its first life, the first Henry. When High Angel meets WriterGod he believes that WriterGod is The Nameless and vows to serve him for eternity, though his belief is never confirmed. The Four Horsemen would ravage the Alpha Reich, first empire of the Henries, until the first Henry was able to locate the Seven Seals of the Nameless and commanded the Four Horsemen to slumber for eternity. He then hid each seal in its own vault throughout the Henryverse. Post Sigils Stating Secrets, Part Two -- The First Hermes Trismegistus chomps on a donut as he continues to read from the Book in the undersea ziggurat... Originally Posted by The Book From Ginungagap the titans create Phractal, thus giving dimension and presence to Forever, and casting a fractal pattern for Anti-Existentessence. Then, they create the first universes. In this early pre-age, outside and before time, there cannot truly be a 'first' universe in the ordinary sense. However, certainly among these earliest of universes is that which will one day become known as Heinyrios, named after its most dominant species, the Heinyrians. As Hermes reads, the CensorGod comes back in, after having recently departed. CensorGod: Yo, Hermes, I left my fez here. Hermes raises an eyebrow. Hermes Trismegistus: A...fez? CensorGod: Hey, fezzes are cool! This said defensively. A whoosh heralds the arrival of a Blue Box™, and Peter CapaldiPeter Capaldi article, Wikipedia.'' sticks his head out.'' The Doctor: Normally, I'd be upset over the blatant rip-off, but I'm just so happy to see a fellow fez-lover, that I'll let it slide! Cheerio! With another whoosh, the Blue Box™ disappears. CensorGod: Ah, here we go! Whatcha readin'? He sets the fez at a jaunty angle upon his head as he asks. Hermes Trismegistus: Some of the early history of the first universe. Heinyrios. The CensorGod makes a face. CensorGod: Ugh. Stupidly complicated name. That's it. As of now, I'm gonna start censoring stupidly complicated names! Hermes Trismegistus: What, so you're gonna censor it every time I say *********-- What the ****, man?! CensorGod: Come up with a more sensible alternative. Like... Henry. Hermes Trismegistus: ...Henry. This said in a deadpan, unimpressed voice. CensorGod: Right. The Henries, dominant race of the Henryverse! Hermes Trismegistus: Ugh, fine, if it gets you out of my hair. Now take that abominable fez out of my sight! The CensorGod gracefully accepts his victory, allowing the slight to his preferred head ornament, and departs once more. Hermes sighs. Hermes Trismegistus: A fez, really. He's so behind the times. Everyone knows bloints are all the rage now... He picks up his reading once more. Originally Posted by The Book Meanwhile, as the titans continue their great works, High Angel releases his Four Horsemen and scatters the seven seals throughout creation. The Four Horsemen rampage and destroy, thus bringing a measure of balance, but their power is severely limited without the sanction of the seven seals bolstering them. That done, High Angel returns his attention to the cosms being created, and his eyes alight on the Henryverse. He notes with some interest that the titans inlaid that particular universe with a humongous supply of aether - a strange element that is not only a source of great magical energy but also one of reality's basic building blocks - concentrating it in a massive ultranexus at the Henryverse's center. High Angel: Why have you given this universe so much aether, Kronos? Kronos: We felt a gaze, and it lent us purpose unto that matter. And thus we did. High Angel: I suppose I should have known better than to ask... He regards the Henryverse further, and watches organic life bloom all over it, in great quantity and vigor. He sees the evolutionary seeds planted, that will one day produce all kinds of sentient races throughout that cosmos, but notes that no such evolutionary seeds are in the central ultranexus. High Angel: O Nameless, my master, should there be an emptiness of spirit and will at the center of this universe upon which you have bestowed glory, via your hands the titans? The archseraph perceives a Voice, a gaze, and a Hand, in reply. High Angel: Yes, O my master, it shall be done. Titans! The titans answer his call, and High Angel declares unto them a new purpose. Thus the titans craft life from the pure aether of the Henryverse ultranexus, and craft it in the likenesses of the Nameless's seven aspects, giving this life hands and eyes and voice. Thus The First is created - the progenitor of all Henries. Hermes Trismegistus: Ugh, stupid CensorGod. Now everyone's gonna think that all people named Henry are descendants of The First, when in fact this Book is just talking about the SPECIES called Henries. Originally Posted by The Book Over eons, High Angel watches The First and his descendants, as they procreate and spread across the Henryverse. These Alpha Henries, crafted from pure aether and living in the light of the ultranexus, are phenomenally strong and intelligent, and possessed of manifold powers, as well as being immortal. Storyteller of Storytellers: You watch them with such fascination. High Angel jerks in surprise. His supreme awareness of his surroundings had not alerted him to this deity's presence. Has he been that caught up in his observations? High Angel: I do. They are...so very strange and wonderful. He turns to look at the Storyteller of Storytellers, a short unassuming old man, whose face cannot clearly be seen. This is the first of the narrative gods, by far the oldest of them all, who will one day be more commonly known as the Writer of Writers, or WriterGod. Storyteller of Storytellers: Indeed they are. They have a voice, hands, and eyes...and free will. But then, so do you. It is a statement, but High Angel answers the question implied in it. High Angel: I don't know what it is. Yes, I have free will, but...I don't know what to do with it, unless I am given purpose. I can choose not to follow that purpose, I suppose. He waves a hand towards the Henryverse, indicating the Henries as a whole. High Angel: But they...they take their lives and wills into their own hands. They make their own purposes, forge their own way. Storyteller of Storytellers: Exactly. High Angel looks sharply at the deity. High Angel: You already knew this is why I find them fascinating? Then why ask? Storyteller of Storytellers: What is better, to be told of truth, or to realize and truly understand truth for oneself? High Angel considers this. High Angel: What you speak is wisdom. Yet...you guided me to this self-realization. The deity gives a small smile, a twinkle in his eye. Storyteller of Storytellers: Perhaps I did. High Angel looks at the deity now, really looks, and though he sees nothing he did not already see, he nonetheless detects a sort of...is it familiarity? As though he has already known the deity forever, and is even more intimately known by him than he could ever know himself.. High Angel: Then I too shall take my life and will into my own hands, and make myself a purpose of my own. He kneels before the deity. High Angel: I dedicate my purpose to you. I swear myself to you, to your wisdom, and to your teachings. And if you are who I think you are, then I doubly renew my ancient vows to you. Hermes swallows the last bit of his latest donut. Hermes Trismegistus: Incredible. I wonder if that is the first instance in multiversal history of the WriterGod being thought of as one and the same as the Nameless? I find it odd though, that High Imp would have served the WriterGod so faithfully for so long, without ever having his belief confirmed. Then again, I suppose that is what faith is about. He shakes his head. Faith is a foreign concept to a deity, who does not have to take his own existence on faith. He grabs another donut and keeps reading. Originally Posted by The Book The Alpha Henries continue to flourish, and after more eons they attain the knowledge and magitech required to breach the cosmic barrier of their universe. The First himself puts together an expedition out into the multiversal frontier, and the seeds for the Alpha Reich - first, and purportedly greatest, of all multiversal empires - are sown. In the early days of the Alpha Reich - before its imperium is actually officially declared - it comes into conflict with the Four Horsemen. As the Alpha Henries' empire consists of larger and larger territory, the Four Horsemen's incursions become more likely and common. Usually the Four Horsemen are acting without the sanction of the seals, but are nonetheless terribly destructive regardless. Occasionally a madman has acquired one of the seals and unleashes a Horseman with greater power still. The First takes matters into his own hands. He undertakes a great quest to find and gather all seven seals, a herculean task that he nonetheless eventually succeeds at. Once he has all seven seals, he summons the Four Horsemen to him. With six seals, one could command the Four Horsemen to undertake any destructive or nefarious activity - as such activity is within their natures - and unleash them with fantastical strength, as unlocked by the sanction of six seals. But with all seven seals, The First was able to command the Four Horsemen to do something inimical to their natures. He commanded them to slumber eternally, never to raise their blades against the folk of Forever again... Before returning to the ultranexus - the capital of the Henries' imperium, at the center of their home universe - The First creates seven secret and highly fortified vaults, spread across the Alpha Henries' multiversal territory, and locks a seal within each one. Thus he ensures that none can ever reverse the command he gave the Four Horsemen, and that none of his fellow Alpha Henries' will ever give in to the temptation to unleash the terrible Four against their enemies. Hermes Trismegistus: Sealing evil away for all eternity...yeah, I think we all know how THAT'S gonna turn out. References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post